


Come On and Kiss Him

by plisetskees



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prom, WIP, cute dorks who won't admit that they love each other dearly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku loves Aoba. Aoba loves Koujaku. Neither of them want to admit it, choosing instead to pine over each other until it becomes awkward to be in the same room with the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On and Kiss Him

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos back back again neddy's back tell a friend
> 
> basically back when i wrote hot for teacher i promised a bunch of people i would write kouao and i uh. never did that. so im gonna make a long fic to make up for that bc i do feel bad about what i did to koujaku in that fic

Koujaku flicked a paper football with a note scribbled inside over to Aoba, hoping that the teacher didn't see. She didn't, of course the old bat didn't, and Koujaku got to watch as Aoba opened the note and started to write back to him. The football was back onto his own desk, and the teacher hadn't even turned from the chalkboard.

'Let's ditch class and go back to my place? Parents are of course out of town. Would be better than class.' Koujaku had written, hopeful that he could get some company when he ditched. Being a last semester senior, ditching was common for Koujaku, but it was rare he could find someone to ditch with him. If he wanted to, he was sure he could convince any girl he wanted to to come home with him, but lately he had been getting bored with the endless barrage of women that always seemed to follow after him. Aoba was a far more likeable person to spend time with, and, well…

If Koujaku was being completely honest with himself, he wanted to settle down a bit, and grow up. He was 19, going on 20, and had never had a real girlfriend. Sure, he had slept with an unmeasurable amount of women, but lately he had found himself wanting more. He had tried looking through his little black books, searching for any woman who he was even vaguely romantically interested in. All he needed was base attraction, he could build it from there. However, there was no one that fit that one, small criteria.

So, Koujaku sat down and started to think long and hard to himself. For a while, he wondered if he was broken, wondered why he slept around so much but couldn’t bring himself to ever love anyone, until he reached so far back into his mind that he remembered things that he was sure he had pushed back years ago.

All of them were centered around Aoba, and all of them made Koujaku’s heartbeat speed up and his face blush red. Unconsciously, of course; Aoba was Koujaku’s friend, and Koujaku would never jeopardize that over a dumb feeling, that he wasn’t even sure was a crush yet. Besides, Aoba was a guy, and if there was anything Koujaku was for sure, it was straight. These feelings were completely unimportant, and had to pass eventually. The fact that he had been spending more time with Aoba lately was in no way an effect of what Koujaku had discovered on that night alone.

Still, he couldn’t help the dopey smile and light shade of red that dusted over his face when he opened up the note Aoba had flicked back to him, and it read out ‘Sure thing.’

-

The two of them simply left the classroom. The teacher didn’t notice, she was too involved in whatever boring lecture about covalent bonds she was doing. Koujaku and Aoba slipped out, and were walking towards home in no time. Despite his original excitement, Koujaku couldn’t help but feel worried now that he was actually with Aoba. This was the first time the two of them had been alone together since Koujaku had had his little realization, and he wasn’t sure how easily he would be able to hide his feelings from Aoba.

Not that he really had feelings for Aoba or anything, of course not, he wasn’t interested in men. This was just a weird thing, his friendship with Aoba just meant so much to him that he couldn’t help but feel happy when they were together, and of course he would want to spend time with and be close to Aoba. They were best friends, after all. That didn’t really explain why Koujaku wanted to hold Aoba close and kiss him, why he wanted to cuddle and do couple things, but he would work that one out later.

“Why that serious face? You know you shouldn’t think so hard, you might hurt yourself.” Aoba’s voice shook Koujaku out of his thoughts, and Koujaku forced out a laugh. He almost felt guilty thinking about Aoba like that; they were best friends, and Aoba should be able to trust that Koujaku wasn’t thinking of him in strange ways. Even though he was sure Aoba had no idea, he still felt a bit apprehensive. “I’m serious, what’s up? You’ve been weird the past little bit.”

Of course Aoba would press the issue. Aoba, always so caring and helpful, would keep pressing the issue until he found out how to help Koujaku get through it. There was no way Koujaku was going to let him find out the truth, though, so he came up with a lie on the spot. “Just, girl problems. You know, the usual.” He gave a grin and hoped it was convincing enough to keep Aoba at bay.

“Yeah, I’ve actually noticed you haven’t been sleeping with a new girl every week. Are you sick or something?” Aoba asked, and Koujaku cringed. He really shouldn’t have brought up his love life to Aoba, that was only going to make things so much worse. Letting out a sigh, he was just happy the two of them were nearing his home.

“I actually think I might have a crush on someone,” Koujaku said with a shrug, and unlocked the door for the two of them to go inside. Once inside, he flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV and sprawling out. “It’s no big deal though.”

Aoba scoffed, and headed to the kitchen to grab drinks. “No big deal? Koujaku having a crush on someone is a huge deal. I don’t think you’ve ever had a girlfriend, this is kind of groundbreaking. What’s her name? What does she look like? Is she in your grade?” Aoba assaulted Koujaku with question after question after sitting beside him, but Koujaku only shook his head. There was no way he would tell Aoba those things; even if Aoba wasn’t the brightest, he would have to catch onto that (or at the very least, think that Koujaku had a crush on his twin brother Sly.)

“I don’t even know if I really like them yet or not. It might just be a slight infatuation. Besides, they wouldn’t ever return my feelings, so it doesn’t matter, yeah? They think I’m some womanizing pervert.” Koujaku gave a soft smile and took a drink. That would be all he would tell Aoba, nothing more or less. He wouldn’t want to be found out.

“I think anyone would be lucky to have you. You’re really sweet and caring. Besides, wouldn’t it be an accomplishment to take the infamous Koujaku off the market?” Aoba laughed, and punched at Koujaku’s shoulder. Hearing that made Koujaku grin, and he punched back at Aoba. Part of him hoped that Aoba actually thought those things about Koujaku, and he wasn’t just saying it to cheer him up.

“I’m only scared that they would just think of me as a friend. We’ve been friends for a long time, and I doubt they would want to risk ruining anything.” Koujaku said, glancing over to Aoba for a split second. He chewed his lip, and decided to look back to the TV. “Besides, I don’t even know if I really even like them, so it’s no big deal.”

“I’m getting the vibe that you don’t want to talk about it anymore, so I’ll stop for now. But I think you should go for it. The worst she could say is no.” Aoba shrugged, and sprawled out so that his feet rested on Koujaku’s lap. Koujaku smiled at the thought of telling Aoba about his tiny crush, but knew that he couldn’t. Anyone else, maybe, but theirs was one friendship he wouldn’t risk ruining.

Not another word was spoken about Koujaku’s crush, and he let out a deep sigh of relief when Aoba left to go home later in the afternoon seemingly none the wiser. However, Koujaku knew that something would have to be done about his feelings for Aoba, and he resigned himself to have some time alone with his thoughts.

 


End file.
